


Stowaway

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "roommates."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кто сказал "мяу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660833) by [Bathilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda)



> Written for the prompt "roommates."

"Did your computer just _meow_?" JJ asked incredulously.

"No," Garcia answered, a trifle guiltily.

There was that noise again. JJ looked over noticed a box with a blanket over it. Ignoring Garcia's protests, she walked over and removed the blanket.

"You brought a kitten to work?" she asked, torn between amusement and disapproval.

"I can't leave him alone all day, Jayj, he's too young. It's just until he's old enough, I swear."

JJ smiled; the little guy was pretty cute. "If Hotch finds out..."

"I think he'll be okay with it."

"Really?"

"Well, I did name the kitten after him."


End file.
